UROLOGIC ONCOLOGY CLINICAL FELLOWSHIP TRAINING PROGRAM Our urologic oncology fellowship training program is a central part of the Urologic Oncology Branch. The field of urologic oncology is in desperate need of physician scientists to conduct clinical and basic research in urologic cancers. The Urologic Oncology Branch Urologic Oncology Fellowship Program is one of only 23 Programs accredited by the Society of Urologic Oncology (SUO). The UOB urologic oncology fellowship is a 2-3 year fellowship with 1 year clinical and 12-24 months basic or clinical research. The fellowship is designed to train urologic surgeons committed to academic careers in the expanding field of urologic oncology. The Program provides an opportunity for individuals to complete a research project under the direction of a Senior Investigator in UOB. The program aims to instruct urologic oncologists in a combined modality approach to the treatment of urologic cancer patients including primary surgical treatment, molecular therapeutics, and immunotherapy and to provide a solid basis for the conduct of clinical and laboratory research. The research fellows in the Clinical Core participate in lab data clubs/seminars/ journal clubs, etc. as well as attend NIH-wide lectures and seminars, and short-term molecular biology and clinical research training courses available on campus. Fellows participate in weekly clinical urology conferences. They participate in clinical trials of new forms of therapy for patients with localized as well as advanced forms of urologic cancers. They also learn how the basic scientists and laboratory scientists work together in translational research projects to make progress in urologic cancers. Each fellow has his/her own patients which they follow during their fellowship; so they develop an understanding of continuity of care and multidisciplinary management of patients with urologic cancers. We have a core curriculum covering prostate, bladder, kidney, testis and penile cancer. Our fellows get experience with advanced minimally invasive surgical techniques, management of patients with locally advanced and advanced gu malignancies, and with systemic therapy. They also gain extensive background in cancer genetics and molecular biology and the unique interface between basic and clinical research. UOB fellows have had a remarkable record of accomplishment. Of the 45 clinical fellows we have trained over the past 24 years, 43/45 (96%) have gone into academic medicine (38), into industry (2), or returned to a residency training program (3).